Journal
by k-shee
Summary: Alphabet Oneshots: Velsea, letter J. Chelsea's farming journal has a lot of quirky tidbits added to it, most of it about a certain milk-loving cowboy.


_K-shee is back! Whoo! This is letter J from the Alphabet Oneshots: Velsea._

-+-

**Journal**

by k-shee

-+-

Hello Diary,

I asked Nat for a spare notebook I could use. You're a little old and maybe even wrinkly from being wet, but you'll do. My name is Chelsea. I'm the new rancher from Golden Ranch. Unbelievable, I know. But there's no one else to take over. Old Taro's too old, and Elliot is…weak. Nat's a girl, which is why her gramps won't let her do anything. I'm the only other person who can help, so…here I am. I'm not much of a writer, so don't expect any quick updates.

-+-

I had to clear the field today. It all starts with the weeds. My back hurts.

-+-

Old Taro told me how to plant turnips. Tomorrow, we fish. Woohoo.

-+-

A girl named Julia just arrived on the island with her mom. Okay, five minutes into the introductions, she comes up to me, grabs my hand and says that we're going to be BEST FRIENDS! Do you know how creepy that is?

But anyway, I'm slightly flattered. Julia's a lot pretty. And she actually has curves to show! I can't help but be _slightly_ jealous. Oh well…I have to work with what the Goddess gave me. Anyways, she promised to cook me breakfast _and_ lunch. You know, to apologize for her outburst earlier. If her cooking's good, then just maybe…

-+-

I met a cowboy today. Did I mention how I'm a HUGE fan of Wild Wild West? That made me plenty happy. Unfortunately, this cowboy has as much character as a rock. He's mean.

-+-

Julia shocked me today. Vaughn is actually her cousin! They're not really blood-related. Turns out Mirabelle married his mom's brother while she was pregnant with Julia. Julia wasn't his real daughter, but he treated her like one. It was sweet, the way she told me all that great stuff about her step-dad. She doesn't know what happened to Vaughn's mom, only that she died. Poor guy. I'll make it a point to be nicer to him from now on.

-+-

Guess what? Vaughn came over today to check on my livestock. I've got two chickens and a calf. He seemed impressed. Said that I was doing well—for a beginner (Well excuse ME! Not everyone can do that fancy lasso thing, Mr. Cowboy!) How does he end up being so sweet and yet so…so…argh! I am not a weak helpless city girl!

-+-

Vaughn likes milk. Hehe…I could work that to my advantage.

-+-

Wow, I just forgot to put dates on all my entries! Duh! Stupid Chelsea. Farmwork is making me real tired. I wake up at dawn and sleep past nine. I'm _so_ tired. Did I mention how I was tired?

-+-

I _won_ my first Festival! My eggplants won! Yay!

-+-

Argh! I forgot to put the dates in again! Never mind—it's not like anyone else is going to read this!

-+-

Vaughn and me are actually getting along pretty well. He's the strong and silent type. I kinda like that. With other people, you just have to talk and talk and talk to fill in the quiet. With Vaughn…it's kinda nice just to sit back and listen to the crickets chirp.

-+-

One of my chickens broke a wing (poor Pepper) because it tried to fly. Bird brain. I brought her to Mirabelle's to check her up and Vaughn fixed her up quite nicely. Then he scolded me for not taking care of her. Jerk! I answered back and he seems shocked that I actually screamed at him. Ha! Point one for Chelsea! I bet nobody ever stood up to him, with good reason. That aside, Pepper seems to have learned her lesson, but sometimes I catch her looking at the sky. That's what I feel sometimes. I'm a chicken who can't fly. Horrible metaphor, but sometimes I wonder how I'll be able to fully resurrect this island.

-+-

Oh my lord, it's up to me to fix the roads?! What am I—the government?!

-+-

I'm _so _tired. This guy named Regis comes over with his daughter Sabrina, says he's interested in the island mine. He'll be buying everything I ship, so he's expecting a lot from me. Come on! I already farm, raise livestock AND fish! What more do you want, people?!

You would not believe this, but I think Sabrina likes Vaughn. She looks at him the way Julia looks at Elliot, Denny looks at Lanna and Natalie looks at Pierre (Why does it seem like everyone's pairing up with everyone else? Aww…poor me…) The stare is kind of sweet and sickening in a way. Typical of Vaughn—he just brushes her off. I'm gonna have to talk to him sometime.

-+-

We celebrated the New Year's Festival with RICE CAKES!!! Yay! I got so excited, I choked on my thirteenth cake. Unlucky me. Good thing Vaughn noticed I was turning blue and managed to administer the Heimlich on me. I was so embarrassed! I decked him when he said "I told you so."

And then he goes on to tell me he regrets teaching me how to punch. Ha. You got that coming, cowboy.

-+-

I impressed everyone today by winning the Spring Crop Festival! It was a Thursday, so Vaughn got to watch my sweet, _sweet _victory!

-+-

My chicken lost the Chicken festival today. Like Denny says, there's no use moping about, but I can't help it. It's been three seasons since I got Cinnamon, and I was hoping I'd win. Vaughn said and I quote, "Forget about it. Take care of your animals and win next year." I was expecting him to diss me for losing, and I kinda feel bad for assuming. Well…assume and make an ass out of 'u' and 'me'. He was actually kind of sweet to encourage me. Don't worry, Vaughn, I'll win the Cow Festival and give you a _really_ big tank of milk!

-+-

I read back to the last entry. Did I just call Vaughn **sweet**?

-+-

I won the Cow Festival! Vaughn was really happy with Calci's milk. Or, as happy as he'll let anyone see.

-+-

Winter is soo boring. Vaughn doesn't like it because it slows his job down. He won't be able to visit much, but I managed to give him something for Winter Thanksgiving.

PS: If you're wondering, Vaughn likes his chocolate with nuts.

-+-

Vaughn got me a puppy for my birthday! Yay! I hadn't told anyone about it, but he managed to figure it out.

-+-

We ate rice cakes for the New Year's again! I DIDN'T choke this time, but…almost. Vaughn was hovering annoyingly, though. I couldn't blame him. Last year _was _pretty scary. And kinda funny if you think about it.

-+-

Summer's here! Here we come, Beach Day!

-+-

We went swimming today. Vaughn looks kinda funny without his hat. And…kinda hot without his shirt…

-+-

Pepper won the festival! I will mention how I gave Julia, Mirabelle and Vaughn death hugs. Yes, even Vaughn. He _was_ the one who got me up and about after I lost last year.

-+-

My head hurts. This heat wave will be the death of me. On the other hand, I finally got my first kiss! Can you guess who? Starts with a _V_ and ends with an _aughn_. Who knew he was such a good kisser? And so good with his hands? Bad, bad girl, Chelsea! Stop thinking!

It was too bad the fun was cut short when the girls walked in. As in, they walked. RIGHT. IN.

They'll probably never let me live it down.

-+-

I've just realized something. This isn't my farming journal anymore. It's a Vaughn journal!

-+-

For Sprite's sake…the rumors had started. In an island as small as this, PDA is a scandal. I've been constantly harassed by the girls whenever I come over. Dear Goddess, the questions they ask!

-+-

Someone is reading this. I know it. The book was facing the other way when I put it in the shelf. Whoever you are, I am going to hunt. You. Down! **REVENGE**!

-+-

_End fic_

Review, dear reader  
What do you think?  
Do I deliver?  
Or do I stink?


End file.
